Michelle Faucheux (NCIS: New Orleans)
Michelle Faucheux, aka Michelle Harrison (Teal Wicks), is the hidden main villainess from "Treasure Hunt," episode 4.17 of NCIS: New Orleans (airdate March 13, 2018). She is an employee at the Historian Society and a friend/associate of Navy Lt. Commander Elaine Dodd. The women were working together on the search for the Napoleon Fleur-de-lis, a 200-year-old treasure that was stolen by notorious pirate Jean Lafitte. After Elaine was found murdered, NCIS' investigation uncovered Elaine's search for the treasure (as she had the coordinates tattooed on her arm) and her connection to Michelle. Sebastian Lund and Tammy Gregorio went to Michelle's home and found her hiding in the closet, as she claimed to have been attacked by Hendricks and Walton, two mercenaries who killed Elaine. Michelle was taken to safety at NCIS headquarters, where she helped Sebastian open an ancient puzzle box that served as a clue in the search for the treasure. She later went with Sebastian and Gregorio to a cemetery in search for the Fleur-de-lis, translating a clue in French that claim to reveal that the treasure was in the cemetery's crypt. However, Dwayne Pride, who was with Elaine's father, Tom Dodd, received a call from Chris LaSalle that stated that Hendricks and Walton received a text message stating that the treasure wasn't even at the cemetery, counteracting Michelle's claim. In addition, Pride ended up revealing that Michelle sent the text to the pair, and once Gregorio and Sebastian entered the crypt, Michelle turned heel by sealing them in. Following Michelle's heel turn, Pride revealed Michelle's backstory. Her real name was Michelle Harrison, and it was uncovered that her brother was killed during a successful treasure hunt, only for the Spanish government to claim it as their own. Michelle learned about the Fleur-de-lis during her job with the Historian Society and schemed to obtain it for herself, using Elaine to help her. Elaine found the coordinates and had them tattooed to her arm, but when her plans clashed with Michelle's greed, the evil Michelle sent Hendricks and Walton to kill her and skin the tattoo off her post-mortem, and later set up her own "attack" to cover up her collusion. Pride and Tom encountered Michelle at the true site of the treasure and demanded the whereabouts of her henchment, only for the villainess to reveal that they had held Tom captive. Pride dug for the treasure under the orders of Michelle, who defended her villainous actions by stating that the treasure was hers and she wasn't going to be screwed over like her brother, while adding that Elaine could have prevented her demise by giving her the coordinates. After the rest of the crew arrived, a vengeful Tom grabbed the shovel with intent on harming Michelle over her actions, with Michelle pleading for mercy. Pride managed to talk Tom down and convince him to spare Michelle, who ended up arrested (off-screen) for Elaine's murder (among other crimes). Quotes *"I went through a lot to get this map. (Tom: "Including killing my daughter!") She didn't have to die. All I wanted was the coordinates to the book. (Tom: "Which she found, not you!) I have been looking for the Napoleon Fleur for years, it's mine. Not gonna get screwed over like my brother was." (Michelle Faucheux's callous defense of her greedy and murderous actions) Gallery Michelle Smirk.png|Michelle's sinister smirk during her reveal Michelle Defeat.png|Michelle pleading for mercy before her arrest Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested